


Empty Ever After

by justinsbuzz



Series: The end... [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspiration, Plans For The Future, Post-Season/Series Finale, Slice of Life, Steven Universe Future, feeling hopeless, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Terrible news rock Beach City, and the universe at large. Steven steps up to be the inspiration the people need to believe in, but what if he can't believe in himself.





	Empty Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I...honestly can't believe it happened. i feel hurt. betrayed, depressed, anger. it's over and no one said a word...
> 
> Heads up: This is, quite possably, the saddest thing i have ever written. the last paragraph is the one that will really hit a person hard. I'm really sorry.

Empty ever after

The streets were empty. Not just the normal, off-season, empty. More empty than usual. Everything was soundless. Voided of life. Not even the birds chirped. More or less, they stayed in their nests, curled up with their eggs, or young chicks. Afraid to make a sound. 

On the pier and docks, only a single boat was docked. Yellow Tails. The hull was slowly becoming inhabited with colonies of barnacles. So many, that the boat had sunken deeper into the water by a few inches. Any waves that would crash against the shoreline, had gone mute. Only slightly lapping the shoreline in silence. 

Beach City’s very own Funland, a place which has rarely ever closed down completely, sat in silence. All the stalls of carnival games remained open, with no one manning them. The seats on the Ferris Wheel creaked in the wind, empty for the first time in a decade. The only other sound, apart from that, the sounds that replace din of music and screams from the roller coaster, was the jingling of a chain in front of the entrance. A lone sign hung from the chain that said “CLOSED”, with another sign that was hand written in cursive, saying “for good…?”

Within little Homeworld, it was quiet as well. All construction had halted. The streets laid bare and vacant of the normal gems walking around and conversing. Even the Heaven and Earth Beetles, which would be taking their afternoon constitution, had opted out of their routine in favor of staying in bed. A lone arm had draped over the other, trying to sleep off the day, and trying to forget that even at long last, finally together, it’s now over.

The din of sounds that had come from the cave north of the city that was inhabited by Gems and the Diamonds had gone nearly silent as well. within the chambers and halls, gem’s that had left Homeworld to live on earth sat in their cubby holes. Some choose to sit on the ground with their backs against the wall. Those that did, huddle and leaned against each other in some form of comforting each other. Some of the gems had shed tears, but didn’t make a sound. Blue Dimond had that covered within the halls of Diamonds. 

She sat at the table. Her head, buried in her arms, as she quietly wept into them. She was doing her best to keep her powers in check, trying to not show any sign of weakness to those outside. It was not working. Yellow sat in silence, an arm wrapped around Blue’s shoulders, trying to comfort her fellow Diamond, all while holding back a sense of anger towards the situation of things, as well as her annoyance of her own size, preventing her and Blue from attending the meeting in town. The best they could do was send an envoy to take their place.

The meeting. Every car in Beach City, transplanted from their respected driveway and curbs, were parked at the Town Hall. The only sound, and sign of life, dwelled within. Murmurs of confusion had filled the room, with a subtle, but quiet sense of anger and frustration. Despite the fact that the Diamonds powers were useless on humans, their emotions were shared. Every person, as well as a few gems, were in attendance. The gems, both uncorrupted and refugees, choose not to stay at home. They wanted their voices of concern to be heard as well.

The podium sat bare and as vacant as the majority of the town. And among the murmuring crowd, in the back, stood Steven. He was in deep thought. Out of everything he researched, looked into, searching for clues to a future of everything, they were all fabricated. Red herrings. Lies. As he thought this, Steven held onto Connie’s hand tightly. She stood next to him. Stoic. Statuesque. Just like her mom, who had an arm around her. The only difference was that Connie, though trying to keep face, had tears streaming down her face. Every drop being a blow to Steven’s soul. He didn’t like this.

He turned to look at the Crystal Gems, who have never looked this worried. Even Garnet looked as though she was about to unfuse. But the moment she looked over at Steven, and the pleading look in his eyes, had caused her to come undone. Pearl and Amethyst looked on in shock. They always thought of her as being the strongest of them all emotionally, but this…this was a bad omen. Still holding hands, Sapphire and Ruby walked quietly to Steven, with a deep sense of guilt in their eyes.

“Steven…” Ruby said, her rough sounding rougher than it had before.

“Steven…we’re sorry. I’m sorry.” Sapphire said, tears streaming down her face. “I…”

“It’s ok. I know y-” Steven started to console them, but was cut off.

“It’s not ok, Steven!” Sapphire blurted out angerly. No one had noticed the outburst. “I should have seen this! If I had…”

“There would still be nothing we could do.” Steven said, kneeling down to meet her obscured gaze, while tightly holding Connie’s hand. “We thought we were going to survive. We knew the end would come…but…none of us thought that the end had already happened. None of us thought that we would be left in the cold.”

“But…” Sapphire tried to speak, but was lost for words. The ground beneath her began to turn to ice. Ruby came to the rescue with a hug. Sapphire, like her ice, melted in Ruby’s arms. They broke down in tears as they held each other.

“Sapphire…please. I…I need your help.” Steven whispered. “What should I do?”

Before he could get an answer, a door opened from nearby. Nanafua, with two depressed Rubies on either side, walked to the podium. She was always old, but walked with zest, and spirit. But today though…it was gone. One of the rubies held her hand to keep her steady as she walked slowly up the steps to the podium. Another ruby helped her up onto a box which allowed her to look over the podium.

“Townsfolk…townsfolk of Beach City. May I…have your attention please.” Nanafua squeaked. She looked tired. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep and crying. Her hands trembled. “I…I know why you are all here. I know the questions you want to ask…”

Nanafua looked afraid. Fearful that the people of the town would turn on her, despite the fact that they all had nothing but love and concern for the once youthful old lady. Two of the rubies came to her side, one sitting on the shoulders of the other, their hand on hers, being there for emotional support as some of her closest friends.

“My friends. My family. My people. I…I have no good news.” Nanafua spoke. “With extensive research by multiple Peridots, Pearls, and our own Sherriff Doug. We regret…to inform…it’s over. All of it…”

The crowd gasped, and murmured with fear.

“We…we only know this.” Nanafua spoke loudly over the crowd. “We…it’s not good news.”

The crowd sat in silence. In anticipation of the worse.

“We…had apparently been done since…since January. Since ‘Change Your Mind’.” Her voice cracked. “We’re only going to be getting 10 short episodes. A limited season.”

“But…what about the rumors? They said the voice acting was way ahead. That there was going to be more to come?” Peedee asked, standing up from his seat and flipping through a notebook full of written notes and quotes.

“They…they lied to us.” Nanafua spoke, a hint of anger in her cracking voice. “There will only be one…there will only be a limited epilogue series. Nothing…nothing more.”

People murmured in their seats, some grumbling in anger, while a few began to weep. Steven shut his eyes tightly, he felt anger, and confusion. So much that he had to let go of Connie’s hand to prevent him from crushing it.

“I... I’m opening the floor for comments. But as for myself…I, Nanafua Pizza, Mayor of Beach City, Delmarva, am stepping down effective immediately” Nanafua spoke, a single tear falling down her face. “It…it’s over…”

The crowd gasped in shock. The voices grew louder, asking questions of what would the people do now. People had comments, but at the same time, they sat frozen in their seats. Nanafua, with the help of the Ruby’s, walked away from the podium slowly and mournfully. All Steven can do is stand there, eyes tightly shut, and hoping he would wake up soon. He felt a hand, a cold hand, on top of his. He opened his eyes to catch the deep gaze of Sapphires.

“Steven.” Spoke Sapphire. “They need you.”

“But…what can I say? Everything I knew was a lie. I don’t…I don’t know what to tell them.” Steven said, holding back tears.

“Tell…tell them there’s still hope. That the future isn’t written in stone.” Sapphire pleaded. “for as long as Ruby and I were Garnet, I know that the future is a never-ending stream that floods off in different directions. This…this could be different.”

Steven knew she was right. As he thought about it, Ruby and Sapphire fused back into being garnet. 

“Steven…lead them.” Garnet said, looking at Steven without her glasses.

Steven stood up and looked back at Connie. She heard everything. Connie mustered a smile and nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. Steven hugged Connie as she whispered into his ear.

“I…I believe in you, biscuit. I love you. Now go save this town…again…they should be paying you.” Connie said, trying to make a joke. Steven chuckled as he pulled away.

Steven walked up to the podium. Every row he passed went silent. Their eyes gazed onto him. The Diamonds Pearls gasped quietly as he saw him. Their eyes filled with a sense of hope they needed. As he made his way to it, he felt more and more nervous by every step he took. Even at the podium, he was lost for words.

“Friends…I…I’m afraid.” Steven spoke, trying to find strength. “I’m really afraid. Just like you. Like all of you. The recent events. The attack by a rogue gem, finding out that there might not be a future for us. That this is it. This is the end.”

His words did not inspire much faith. Brows were furled with worry. He saw this. He had to change his wording.

“But…what if…what if we do?” Steven asked “What if we do live on? We exist in some capacity? What if we do, in a way, remain relevant. Remembered? Maybe…maybe we’ll live on in another form?”

“But what if we don’t?” Peedee called out from the audience. A few nodded their heads in agreeance.

“Then…we don’t. but that answer seems obvious. Too predictable.” Steven answered flatly. “But when has things ever been that predictable? We thought we would have a bright future, then Spinel happened. We rebuilt Beach City, and we wind up finding out that it’s over without ever being prepared. But still…here we are.”

The audience sat and looked on. Hanging on to every word. He cannot stop now.

“The end…it’s always going to be coming. We may not be able to control it. Or stave it off. But w-we shouldn’t be afraid of it.” Steven said, pushing himself through it. “It doesn’t matter when or if it comes, because either way, we’ll be ready with the same strength, hope, and love that get’s us through now. Until then…until then, we just have to keep moving. Make every moment count. Never skip on a chance to tell someone how they mean to you. Don’t pause to think about telling someone how you care about them. And don’t ever hesitate to speak from the heart. We live. For today, for tomorrow, for the end, but mostly for the now!”

The aftermath of the speech had people wiping away tears. They still felt hopeless, but not completely. Even as people made it out of the room, they hugged each other, and said good bye. Not a definite one, but it felt as though it had more meaning now. Their farewells had more heart in them. Many knew that they would see each other tomorrow, and the next day. But it wasn’t about those days. It was about today. Near the end, all that were left were the Crystal Gems, Greg, the Maheswaran’s with tears in their eyes still. And surprisingly, Nanafua, who had stood on the wing. She had watched the speech Steven had made. She looked slightly more youthful.

“I cannot be more proud of you, Steven” Nanafua said, walking over and hugging him.

“I can’t either.” Pearl said, joining in on the hugs. Everyone got their share in before talking in a circle.

“I’m…I’m really sorry I couldn’t find any more information, guys.” Doug said, “Things just seem…really…unsure right now. Shaky. But…Thank you Steven. you helped gave a lot of people some peace of mind today.”

“Very much so. I’m proud of you.” Garnet said. She had thought about kissing him on the forehead, but stopped herself. For a second, she had frozen. As though she might have seen something. She, instead, gave him a one-armed hug. Steven noticed the freezing, but tried his best to ignore it.

“Let’s head on home, guys.” Greg said, wiping tears away from his eyes. “It’s been a rough day. And I should get started on dinner.”

“Are we planning on doing the Lasagna still?” Doug asked.

“That’s the plan. Will you be around?” Greg asked.

“I think tonight might be a low-key night. We may not have a mayor any more, but I don’t think anyone will be doing anything.” Doug replied, sounding unsure.

As they made their way out of the door, Steven was stopped by the Diamonds Pearls.

“Um…Steven…” Blue Pearl spoke softly. “My Diamond-”

“Our Diamonds.” Yellow corrected Blue.

“Right…Our Diamonds…they want to congratulate you on your speech. They say that your words had even reached White Diamond.” Blue said.

“Wait…White Heard that?” Steven asked, sounding shocked. Connie looked back at Steven as the others kept walking towards the street. She turned to the group and told them something that Steven couldn’t hear. He felt numb.

“Why yes. These events that are occurring not only affect Earth, but Homeworld as well. including the free colonies.” Yellow said proudly. “You’ve eased more minds than there is worth counting. But yes, it reached out to 4 other galaxies.”

Steven was shocked. He never knew his words would make it out that far, or that fast. Their small cameras, though only being a few cubic inches, seem really powerful.

“Impressive, I know. But…we had received reports from Blue Diamond and her entourage of Sapphires…It’s…It’s not good.” Yellow Pearl said, faintly sounding as though she was in the midst of a panic attack. “They…they’ll send you…they left you a message…can I have a hug?”

Steven, sensing the pressure and anxiety from Yellow Pearl had obliged and gave her a sizable hug.

“I…I’m so sorry…” Yellow whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Steven told her.

“It…it’s over…” Yellow pearl spoke, moving away and turning to Blue Pearl to help her gain composure. Her wailing was muted.

“Steven?” Connie said, making her way over to him, looking highly concerned. “Steven? are you ok?” 

Steven was numb once again. It only took two words to shatter him, but he regained his voice.

“Um…yeah. I’m- I’m ok.” Steven said. Looking at her. Connie knew that look on his face. It was a face of someone trying to process a harsh realization. She gave him enough space a hug would require, something they both need. “Are you ok?”

“I- I am if you are.” Connie mumbled. This did not leave Steven with much confidence.

After Spinel’s attack on Beach City, a few homes were completely demolished. The roads took time to rebuild, while some homes couldn’t be rebuilt at all. More unfortunately, the Maheswaran’s were one of those who had lost their home. They were able to find most of their possessions, but, in a way, it didn’t feel like it was enough. Bismuth, lapis, and peridot had quickly constructed a few guest rooms and a couple of adjacent bathrooms for them to use for a while. It was an adjustment, but after a month of waiting for their home to be reconstructed, it felt like they were part of the family now. Before the day Steven found out about the end, things felt like they were finally perfect; A large loving family, being in love with the most amazing girlfriend he could have ever imagine, a beautiful city, once damage, coming back to life. He…It was perfect. It was the closest to a happy ending anyone could have wished for. But after finding out that the ending came at a price, Steven wished for another conflict. Another problem to be fixed. Anything to keep this going. All he could do is smile, chuckle at Doug and Greg’s dad-jokes, and try not to break down.

That night, he sat on his bed, playing the message from the Sapphires. 20 of them had come together, fused to see what could be seen of the future. They told Steven there was only one outcome. There will be nothing but the end. To say when it will exactly come is uncertain. All they could murmur is the word soon, before they broke down in tears. Steven felt to be on the verge of doing the same. He wanted the pain to go away. All of those feelings had to be stashed away when he noticed someone standing in the doorway. Connie stared at Steven, looking concerned.

“Steven…” Connie whispered, walking through the doorway.

“Oh. Hey Connie. I…thought you would have gone to bed by now. Everything ok?” Steven asked with a straight face.

“Only…if you are.” Connie spoke, crawling onto his bed and sitting in front of him. She wore pajama bottoms, and one of Steven’s old shirts. She lost some of her clothes in the destruction.

“i…” Steven whispered before Connie cut him off.

“You’re not ok.” Connie said. “You’re not ok…because I’m not ok…”

Connie was right. Out of everyone, she could read Steven accurately. And this broke him. Tears streaked down his face. and onto his clenched hands grasping his knees. Connie put a hand on Steven’s, seeing the tears fall form his face.

“N-no... everything is f-fine.” Steven said, eyes stinging with tears as he stared at Connie. “It…it has to be Connie. It’s supposed to be a happy ending. Our happily ever after. It’s supposed to be happy. Everything is f-fine.”

“Steven!” Connie spoke sternly, placing a hand on his wet cheeks. “I…heard…everything, Steven.”

Steven gazed into Connie’s dark eyes as they filled with tears. Neither could hold back. They tried to be strong for each other for as long as they could, but there’s a limit. That limit had reached to a point where Connie flung her arms around Steven as they both quietly sobbed into each-other’s arms.

“I…I lied to them.” Steven said with a shaky voice. “I like to them all!”

“You didn’t lie Steven.” Connie spoke. “I didn’t know until afterwards. It’s not your fault.”

“But it is. They’re expecting life to go on as normal. But it’s not. Not anymore. It’s all coming to an end.” Steven moaned into Connies shoulders. “I’m a terrible person…I should have known.”

“You’re not expected to know everything, Steven!” Connie replied. “None of us could have known. It took 20 of the most powerful sapphires in the empire, fused together, to find out the truth. There was no way for you to know, Steven. you’re not a terrible person. You are a kind, loving, generous person who wouldn’t lie out of spite. I love you for all of those things and more. You’re not a bad person,”

They held each other and wept for a while. The pain they felt was immense. They never wanted to end. They wanted to thrive for as long as possible.

“I…there was so much I wanted to do…places…things…and we’re never going to do that.” Steven spoke to Connie through the tears.

“I know…Steven.” Connie replied, trying her best to sound normal. “I…I wanted to see the universe with you. I wanted to be with you forever.”

“I do too…” Steven whispered, sniffling as much as he could. Connie smell of lavender calmed him somewhat. “I…I wanted to marry you. Shower you with all the good things in this world. In this universe. To show you…to make you feel how I feel whenever you’re around me. I…love you Connie. I love you so much.”

“I…I want to marry you as well…” Connie said, slightly hesitating before confessing. “I want us to explore the universe like a middle-aged couple driving a mobile home.”

“Sun tan and wearing fanny packs?” Steven asked.

“And those giant visors.” Connie added.

“I…I want that…” Steven spoke, his voice sounding less shaky.

“Me too…I need that. That kind of closure.” Connie said. She pulled away from Steven after a while. The dire need to let it all out subsided. “It…it all feels empty now…”

“Our empty ever after…” Steven said mournfully.

“Steven?’ Connie spoke after a long pause, and still holding Steven’s hands.

“Yeah?” Steven replied.

“Steven…can I ask you for a favor?”

“Sure.”

“Can…can I…sleep with you tonight?”

“Wait, WHAT!” Steven exclaimed mutedly. Connie was shocked as to what she said, and began to back pedal her question.

“I-I-I mean…can…I sleep in bed with you…tonight?” Connie asked, blushing profusely.

“You…mean…just going to sleep?” Steven asked, glowing bright red.

“Yeah…I…I don’t want to be by myself tonight.” Connie said, looking down at Steven’s hands. “Just…just like what happened on Homeworld. In the tower. I just want to be close to you, and not alone. If…if that’s ok with you?”

Steven moved over on his bed a pulled away the covers as a way of inviting her in. Connie blushed as she settled right in.

“Do you want a sleeping buddy?” Steven asked, looking at the small menagerie.

“Why would I when I got the biggest on the bed” Connie replied with a slight smirk. 

But before Steven could get settled in, Lion silently strolled in and placed his head on Steven’s bed. His eyes spoke of sadness. Passively, Steven felt as though Lion knows exactly what’s going on.

“M…maybe we should sleep on the ground tonight with Lion.” Steven said, looking back at Connie, who nodded her head after looking at Lions soulful eyes.

Bringing in a few pillows and another blanket, all three settled in, Lion curled up with Steven and Connie laying on his chest like a large pillow. Steven and Connie moved closer together, as Connie draped one of Steven’s arms over him.

“Good night Steven.” Connie whispered, cuddling closer to Steven. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Connie.” Steven said as he kissed Connie’s cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Is…there room for one more?” A familiar voice was heard after a brief moment of silence. Amethyst, shape shifted as a cat, stared at the cuddling couple. No sneer, no ogling eyes. She wore a somber look. Something rare to see. She sounded almost like a child who had a nightmare. “If…if that’s ok.”

Connie and Steven looked over at Amethyst, and then at each other. Without saying a word, they gave a nod. Amethyst walked over to Connie and curled up tightly right next to her.

“I…I love you both.” Amethyst murmured. “I mean it. I love you two. You’re the best friends I could ask for.”

“We love you too, sis.” Steven said, gently petting Amethyst as she began to purr.

“Yeah. we love you too.” Connie spoke, gently stroking Amethysts hair on her head.

And like that, there was silence. Over the course of the night, Peridot and Lapis came in and slept on the other side of Steven. They didn’t want to feel alone either. They knew the end had past without warning. They were Steven’s friends as well. Garnet would walk past the room to check up on them throughout the night, while pearl sat on Steven’s bed, watching over her Diamond as she always had, but with tears welling up as she watched her babies sleep in the cold October night.

**Author's Note:**

> The fall of 2016 was...difficult. depression was at a 10, the world in flames. everything seemed hopeless. there were some sleeping pills in the cabinet, and memories of reading about WW2 still fresh in my mind. History was not nice to people like me before... I was at the bottom. rock. bottom. I was lying in bed, flipping through the guide to try to find something that would make me feel better. I saw a show listing on Cartoon Network with a strange name, and an even stranger episode title. 'Nightmare Hospital'. a couple, riding a pink lion out of a portal was the first thing i saw. 'ok then. what's going on here?' i remember asking myself. Boyfriend dropping of his girlfriend who lives a double life as a sword-fighter? go on. and it did. it unfolded with worry, mystery, teamwork, and slight witty banner. trying to retreat an heirloom sword from her really strict mother in a creepy hospital. 'What's going on?'. Then these weird as heck monsters just attack out of warning. weird freaking stuff. things turned more interesting when the boyfriend produces a shield from out of no where, screaming "Stay. Away. From. My. CONNIE!". 'damn, boy! crushing much?'. a fight breaking out in a hospital between two smol beans and a strict, but cute, mom versus some weird as hell zombies! It. Was. NUTS! i had no idea that they were just friends, or who the gems were. all i knew was that these two lovely-yet-crazy kids could kick ASS! i loved it. even the end, when Connie and her mom reconciled. my soul began to feel whole. and the fact that Priyanka said that she would be more open minded about magic, a big ol' pink lion, and "hiiim". Seriously, that is something a mother would say when they meet their daughters boyfriend/future son in law. good, fucking glob they were awesome. all of it. That episode made me tell myself "Okay then...let's...let's just see where this goes before doing anything drastic. And it went on a wild ride. gems, mutants, monsters, swordfighting, Sci-fi, it melted my brain like chocolate over a flipping brownie. The show...saved my life. gave me something to look forward to. gave me something to write about.
> 
> and now...It's gone. without warning. saying that the series ended after the season. no one said a word about it being the last season. or at least not directly. this...kept me going. and without content...it's over.
> 
> i got one more arc in me. maybe two, depending on how bad things get. they're going to be rated mostly "M" for strong language, possible violence, maybe something with Adult Steven and Connie. i dunno. i feel like i'm about to burn down this castle, this temple to wholesomeness. might as well go out with a bang...
> 
> I'm sorry...


End file.
